The First Sleepover
by dancingrrlforeva
Summary: Loki is preparing for Mayura to come over as she always does , however, when she comes over she seems a bit down. With the help of her friends she cheers up but now she's saying they're going to have...wait what?...a slumberparty! Pairing - Loki X Mayura
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I DO NOT own these characters. If I did….smirks. Well, let's just be glad that I don't.**

CHAPTER 1

It was Saturday morning and outside of the Trickster Gods mansion, night gave way to morning and its pale blue glow. Everything was glittering with frost and fog glazed the windows.

Loki was in his study gazing out a cleared circle he had made on the large window near his desk, slowly sipping his tea. Odin's spell had weakened and he was now able to revert back to his original form at will. He had to admit that not straining his neck up to people was a nice change once in a while. And not always being called a kid by Mayura. Currently he was in child form knowing that later Mayura would most likely come over.

It was hard to imagine that just one week ago, he was about to leave this world, Midgard, and return to Asgard (world of the gods). Mayura had been the one to weaken his already weak resolve to return to the Land of The Gods.

Loki lividly remembered the image of the pink-haired girl's fallen face as she sadly hoped that there wouldn't be another precious person taken away from her.

How could he leave after hearing that? Sure, he wanted to get back at Odin for banishing him without any good excuse, but not at Mayura's expense. And anyways, besides getting back at Odin there was no other reason he wanted to go back to the World of The Gods. True that if he defeated Odin he would become the top Norse God but then what? Resort back to his tricks and pranks on the other Gods for fun? Have other Goddesses swoon over him because of a little friendliness he had shown to them? Which then started bad gossip among the other Gods then turned to Mythology in Midgard. He already got enough attention with his pranks…. But he needed 'something' to keep him entertained from all the boring routines!

Truthfully, he never actually pursued the goal of going back to Asgard with everything he had. It was more like something he just did out of habit whenever the opportunity arrived. He would have even passed some of those opportunities to collect evil to return to Asgard had it not been for Mayura, who absolutely insisted on chasing every single "Fushigi Mystery" (Mysterious Mystery) that came to their Detective Agency.

Even when Odin had released all the evil energies he had collected a while back he wasn't that disappointed. Instead, he took the whole thing very casually and just went about his day (except for the fact that he was in his original form the whole time). He was able to have some fun with Mayura, Heimdall and Freyr too which proved to be very amusing. The best part was when Mayura let him pick which cake he wanted from the bakery (since he had been the one she crashed into he knew exactly which cake was the intact one even though both boxes looked perfectly fine).

She was probably hoping for me to pick the bigger box. He thought with a smirk and remembered the priceless, flustered look she had on her face when he "deciphered" she had been distracted by some really hot guy when she dropped the now smashed cake in front of her.

Her only response to that was "No way!" as she proceeded to cover her nervousness by shoving big mouthfuls of the destroyed cake into her mouth.

Now the current situation was that even someone as slow as Mayura would pick up on

Loki's strange power sooner or later. So far he was lucky that Mayura didn't ask why all those odd things happened in previous cases. She usually just accepted what happened and moved on to the next case.

The only time Mayura's suspicions rose was the night Loki saved her and she saw a red glow in his eyes as he faced the enemy. That's when she started to snoop through the study looking for clues as to what Loki could be.

It was only a matter of time now before she found out the truth behind Loki and his mysterious ways.

The sun was beginning to rise in the distance now, casting its light and warmth unto the chilled land. Loki set his cup of tea down on his desk then unlatched and opened the window. He took a deep breathe as the crisp morning air hit him. Instead of trying to warm himself against the chilly air, he openly welcomed it.

Everything was so quiet except for a few birds that had already risen. The silence and tranquility was a miracle in of itself.

Without all the people bustling around going about their day, this world almost seemed like Asgard. Loki slowly felt the town starting to stir as people started to awaken.

He could hear Yamino approaching the study, then enter. Sensing Loki's mood he silently walked up to the desk and filled the almost empty cup with more tea. Loki gave him a small smile and nodded a thank you. Yamino bowed slightly in response and quietly walked out.

Soon Mayura would arrive and the silence would be no more. But then again, Loki somewhat looked forward to her cheerful talk of mysteries. It was hard not to smile at her silliness.

The Trickster God took one last look out the window as the frost was starting to melt away then proceeded to drink his filled tea cup. Yamino re-entered with breakfast and set it down on the coffee table along with a small bowl of fruit. Smelling the food, Fenrir entered shortly afterwards followed by Eechan.

"G'Morning Daddy! What's for breakfast?" Fenrir broke the silence.

"Morning Fenrir." Loki smiled.

"Good morning nii-san." Yamino cheerfully greeted his big brother. "And good morning to you Master Loki. It's odd that you should wake up this early in the morning."

"I just had some stuff on my mind…. nothing to concern yourself with though." Loki assured him.

When everyone had finished with breakfast Yamino started to collect the dishes. Before he left Loki asked him to prepare some desserts and tea for the afternoon, as Mayura was sure to show up.

"Of course Master Loki." Yamino responded and continued to the kitchen.

--

**Authors Note: It's my first fanfiction so please be kind :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I do not own the characters of this story. Wish I did….but…I don't.**

CHAPTER 2

Mayura arrived at about a quarter past noon but was not her usual genki self. Instead of bursting through the office asking if there were any new cases to be solved, she just walked in quietly wearing a sad expression on her face. She greeted Loki politely and thanked Yamino for the dessert and tea he had prepared before going completely silent.

True, Loki had enjoyed the silence that early morning but this silence was different. Mayura wasn't acting herself and something seemed to be bothering her…..He didn't like it.

Keeping his cool exterior to camouflage the worry inside he asked her about her day.

"The usual. Unfortunately there were no Fushigi Mysteries." She replied, forcing up a small smile.

That's it. Loki thought.

He gave an exasperated sigh.

"Okay Mayura, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. I'm just a bit tired today, that's all."

Loki looked at her and could tell she was lying. He gave another sigh.

"If your tired then your welcome to take a nap in one of the guest rooms. Yamino and I will be here if you need anything."

Mayura was about to refuse but then again she didn't feel like going home just to be alone with her thoughts (her dad was out of town for business for a few days) and there was no where else in particular that she could go. Plus she was a bit tired.

After a long moments pause, Mayura accepted.

"Just as long as I'm not a bother to you," She added.

That surprised Loki. Something was definitely wrong but he didn't want to prod.

His gaze softened a bit.

"No, of course you're not a bother to us Mayura. You know you're welcomed here anytime. Right Yamino?"

Yamino stopped re-filling one of the tea cups to look up and smile at Mayura.

"Yes, it's a great joy to us to be able to have you Mayura. Plus it gives me the chance to practice my cooking more!" He gave a goofy smile.

Mayura blushed slightly at her friends' kindness, then for the first time that day, she smiled a genuine smile and nodded.

This relieved Loki a bit. But he still felt something amiss with the way she was acting. Setting down the book he was reading before, he got up from his desk over to where Mayura was sitting on the couch.

He offered his hand. "Here, let me take you to your room then."

She gratefully took his hand and allowed herself to be lead away.

Mayura's POV

The truth of the matter was that something was bothering her. But it wasn't something she could tell Loki or Yamino so easily.

About a week ago, Loki almost left. She didn't know what the reason was but she it felt as though she would never see him again. In the end, he had come back asking her why she was so worried as if nothing ever happened.

She was sincerely happy that he decided not to go and that he was still here now….but still. That didn't change the fact that she knew nothing of him or Yamino for that instance.

Could she even be considered as a friend? There was one time she had tried to find out more about him by sneaking around the study looking for clues about him. All she found was a necklace that looked too similar to the one they had seen at the museum. Unfortunately, Loki had found her and was really angry with her.

In the end, she never really mastered the courage to ask him who or 'what' he was.

Now that she thought about it, she was usually left out of half the cases Loki received.

_But then again, maybe I'm being selfish._ She thought to herself. Loki did let her come over whenever she wanted whether invited or not. She ate there, she was going to nap there now, and she even stayed to do her homework there at times. She felt absolutely at ease with everyone here and yet, she knew nothing about any of them.

To tell the truth, they were the closest thing to friends that she ever had. She talked with other people at school but she was a bit of an outcast with her love for mysteries and strange things. Of course everyone was polite to her but they always seemed to keep conversations with her to a minimum. The only real people she could talk openly to were Loki, and everyone who surrounded him.

Not even her own dad encouraged her to pursue the whole mystery thing…..

Wait, why was she getting so depressed? This would only cause more problems.

_Get a grip on yourself Mayura! Loki and Yamino are being so nice and I'm just making them worry by acting depressed. Oh my god, I haven't even asked Loki if there are any cases that came in today! _

Loki's POV

Loki could feel the atmosphere change around them. Then, without warning, Mayura squealed. Tugging her hand free of his, she ran out in front of him.

"You better not be keeping any cases from me Loki-kun! I'm sure someone has to have stopped by today, don't lie!"

Loki smiled inwardly. Good, she seemed to be back to her normal self.

"Unfortunately, no there were no clients who stopped by today. It was actually a pretty boring day."

She looked doubtful.

"I was **actually** hoping that you would bring us some excitement but then you came in looking like **that**." He teased, pointing at her pouting face.

She smiled.

"Eheh, sorry if I worried you. It was just one of those passing feelings." She rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, as long as you're alright now then everything's fine……Here's your room." They came to a stop in front of a mahogany door and Loki opened it to reveal a medium-sized room with sky blue wallpaper, two windows, and a large bed placed up against the wall between the two windows.

"If the sun is too bright then you can draw the curtains." Loki stated before turning to leave.

However, before he got a chance to reach the door he felt something tug at his sleeve. He turned to see Mayura facing him.

"Ano….thank you Loki-kun."

He smiled up at her, "Sleep well Mayura."

After Loki had left and shut the door she sighed. She did feel better now but she had to lie again. She said what she had was only a passing feeling but the truth was she really wanted to find out more about Loki-kun.

"Okay, then its decided!" She told herself, "I'll stay the night here and tomorrow Loki-kun, Yamino-san and I are get to know each other!" (Wow, when she makes up her mind, she really makes up her mind. 0o)

She would tell Loki-kun her plan after she had her nap. That is, if she could go to sleep….she was too excited now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the characters of this story….**

CHAPTER 3

Mayura was finally able to fall asleep and it turned out she was much more tired than she had thought. When she awoke it was already five.

She jumped out of bed and ran to the study, slamming the door open. Fenrir jumped nearly a foot in the air and Loki was just staring at her in shock.

Then a little chuckle escaped him.

"It's about time you got up."

"I know, I know, I guess I was just more tired than I thought…..plus I got this great idea…." She trailed off as she realized Loki was smirking at her.

"Okay what's going on?" She asked cautiously.

"Did you know you twitch when you sleep? It's really amusing. You also mentioned something about slumber party and my name. The two don't go together." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wait, you mean to say you were watching me?!" She had dreamt about the sleepover she was going to have at the mansion though. She was so excited about it before falling asleep that it had crept into her dreams as well. They were going to play cards, do fortune telling, tell ghost stories….everything!

"Hey hey. I only came in to check in on you!" He defended himself.

"Well it doesn't matter anyways. So about the slumber party…."

"No."

"What?! Why not?!" Mayura wailed.

When Loki thought slumber party, he thought lots of girly things that did not fit together well with him. He shuddered.

"Aw, but slumber parties are fun Loki-kun. We'll play cards, and do fortune-telling and tell ghost stories….!"

Those were her ideas but Loki still looked unconvinced. Then she had another idea.

"Oh and did you know Loki-kun, slumber parties are also a really good excuse to play pranks on others. Like whoever falls asleep first is usually the victim."

Now **this **peaked his interest. After all, he was the **Trickster** God.

Mayura saw how she had hooked him….now she just had to reel him in.

"Plus my dad is going to be out of town for two or three nights. I can't stay home by myself for all that time! I'll bore myself to death."

Loki was less worried about her boring herself and more worried about her attracting all sorts of trouble (which happened 99.9 percent of the time). He gave a sigh of submission.

"Yamino, help retrieve Mayura's things from her house! Make sure she packs for at least two to three nights…."

"Yay! Thank you Loki-kun!!" She squealed and ran up to give him a hug.

"Yeah yeah…." He mumbled, blushing ever so slightly.

--

**Authors Note: Okay everyone, I am officially working on the fourth chapter thanks to all your reviews :D. It might take me a while (we might be moving to Thailand :O) so try and be patient with me. Oh and any ideas for the fourth/later chapter(s) are very welcome :P. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story. Man, how many times do I have to repeat this? XD

CHAPTER 4

Twilight had fallen by this time, light giving way to a pale night blue. A few stray clouds were starting to slowly creep in.

Mayura had gotten everything she needed from her house and now Yamino was just making sure the room was set up for the time she was to stay.

Meanwhile, Mayura was running around the mansion like an excited little kid. When she got back to the study again she flopped down on the couch and giggled.

Loki rolled his eyes but he couldn't help a small smile that crept onto his lips. As he looked out the window behind his desk he noticed some dark clouds gathering overhead.

"Looks like there's going to be a storm." He commented absentmindedly.

"Hey Loki!" Mayura called, penetrating his thoughts, "Let's play a game of truth or dare!"

"Mayura if you're even going to sleep you should really start getting ready for bed…"

"Who said anything about sleep? This is a slumber….I mean," She changed this when she noticed Loki giving an annoyed look at the word, "a sleepover. I'm sleeping over and you're not supposed to get sleep when you're with friends!"

Loki gave an exaggerated sigh and slowly got up and came to sit by Mayura on the couch. "So what are the rules…?"

"Simple! We play rock, paper scissors to see who goes first…" As Yamino was bringing their evening tea, Loki gave him a pleading look to stay. He didn't want to be in this thing alone.

Yamino, getting the message, sat down opposite from the pink haired girl and the Trickster God, "Mind if I join in Miss Mayura?" He asked with one of those sweet smiles of his.

"Sure Yamino! The more the merrier!" And so the three played rock, paper, scissors. Mayura got lucky and won against both of them. And so, the game commenced.

Mayura's silly expression quickly became serious. Turning to Loki, Mayura asked her first question,

"Loki-kun……what are you?"

It threw everyone off. Even the Norse God himself. He just sat there dumbfounded for the next few seconds, unsure of what to say. After a few more moments which seemed to stretch a lot longer, Loki recovered and responded.

"What do you mean Mayura Ne-san?" He asked in a cute kid's voice.

Instead of lessening the pressure he was under, it only increased it. She looked straight into his eyes. It was everything he had not to turn away from her examining him.

"Why is it….." She began cautiously, "That every time I ask a serious question like that, you always put on the act of a child?"

….She was on to him.

Instead of being forced into a corner, Loki turned the tables of the conversation. It was his turn to catch her surprised.

A cross between an evil and a mischevious look took over the features of his face as he looked at her from under his lashes, "You'll find out soon enough what I am Mayura…..but be warned, many run when they find out the truth…." He leaned in closer, head cocking up and penetrated her with his blazing green eyes, "…Will you run in fear Mayura?"

A complete look of shock was on Mayura's face, "N-no. Why would you ask if I would run? T-that's a silly question."

Loki shrugged it off, "Mine isn't the only silly question." He said referring back to hers.

"…..Erm, Yamino…would you like to go…" Mayura started to ask, but before that she was cut off.

"Wait a second, I was the one asked your weird question so I do believe it's my turn." Loki smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about taking so long to upload the new chapter everyone. Schoolwork has been keeping me busy and (as a junior and all) I really shouldn't slack off. This fanfic is really fun though, and I would like to continue working on it. Thank you everyone who has been supporting me with your reviews and feedback! I really appreciate it. 

It might be a while before I post up chapters again, but I promise to keep working on them at the very least.

Thanks again for the support everyone!!


End file.
